The Scare, Proposal and Love
by 102000QP
Summary: One life can change a lot in 24 hours, multiple lives can do an one-eighty in 24 hours, so, how will the lives of our favorite BAU team change in 24 hours? Well, read and find out
1. The Scare

I only have two things to say: Sadly enough I still don't own CM and ENJOY

* * *

It's 3:48 AM when Emily and JJ walk into the conference room "Thank you for coming in everyone" Emily greets the rest of the team who were waiting for her and JJ to arrive. She looks at Garcia "We can get started" Seeing as they were called out of bed at around 3 AM those who know nothing about the case yet, would like to get started and have a reason to have to wake up so early.

Garcia nods and grabs the remote "Guys, meet Hannah Shines, sixteen-year-old Junior in Wichita, Kansas. Last night, she snuck out with her girlfriend, they were attacked and she's been missing ever since" Garcia relays to the team, giving them a very short summary of the case that's in the files in front of them.

Emily, who's still standing behind her chair that's standing between JJ's and Rossi's, adds "The girlfriend, Naya Morris, got a broken jaw and a concussion" Garcia pulls up a few pictures from the crime scene and what the girlfriend looks like at the moment "The worst part is that the description of the attacker matches that of Hannah's father, Bill Shines"

"Ex-con" JJ notes after looking into the file for the first time, prompting the others to open their files too.

Garcia immediately gives them some more info on JJ's comment "Oh, is he ever. Still on parole. Bill is a car thief extraordinaire"

JJ, Tara, Reid, Walker, Rossi and Alvez look into their files to see what exactly Garcia meant with 'extraordinaire'. Being by far the fastest reader Reid carries on, after only a few seconds, "He has a pretty long string of assault charges, too. He has been in and out of jail since he was eleven"

"We don't usually do parental abduction cases, do we?" Alvez questions, being newer to the cases the BAU takes on than the others. Walker might be the newest member of the team, but he was a member of the BAP, where the work is kind of equal to the BAU, before joining the team and thus has a bit more experience in that department.

Rossi is the first to answer his question "We do when the abduction's violent and the dad's a former convict, especially with such a record"

"He hasn't been incarcerated in over three years, so he's had tons of opportunities to grab her. Why pick yesterday to do it?" Tara states, giving a very good point.

Walker adds "Well, he beat the girlfriend within an inch of his life to do it, so, taking her at that exact moment had to be really important"

"Apparently, Bill was none too pleased that Hannah's mom Shannon had decided to remarry and then move from Chicago to Wichita" Garcia says, giving them a possible trigger on why Bill decided to kidnap his daughter.

"He also lost visitation rights the last time he got locked up" Emily relays, having already looked a bit further into this being the trigger.

JJ continues on the path they're walking "So the anger about that is the stressor that builds up over the years and last night, he decides to do something about it" she theorizes.

"This could be vengeance for taking his daughter away" Reid articulates.

Rossi, who's just like the others fairly certain that the mother is the stressor, states "If it's revenge against the mother, he'll either hurt Hannah or disappear with her"

"She's been missing for over five hours" Emily says looking into each of her team members' face "We all know how time sensitive these cases are" she takes a breath "The AMBER Alert is expanding…" Emily stops shortly to try and think of what she wants to say "… every hour" she stops again. Everyone stops looking at the files in front of them and instead they focus on Emily.

"Emily, are you okay?" Rossi is the first to ask.

Emily looks at him, with sweat standing on her forehead "Yeah, I'm fine" she manages to get out before her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground.

"Call an ambulance" JJ and Rossi yell at the same time, as Garcia has already dispatched an ambulance to their location.

* * *

I would really love it if you'd leave a review and the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up


	2. The Proposal

Thank you for the overwhelming response. Of course, thank you for all the follows and favorites, but a special thank you to **tc3po95, alyssanicole420, RedLipz, rmpcmfan** and **Coli 16** for taking some time and leaving amazing reviews.

* * *

The medics arrive at the conference room fairly quickly, they immediately access the situation and one of them takes over pumping Emily's chest from Walker as JJ continues to breathe air into Emily's lungs. The other medic orders Alvez to come with him and get the gurney up the stairs to the room.

A few seconds before the medics arrived Tara realized that they have a defibrillator in the kitchenette and she ran to grab it. As soon as she is back she hands it to the medic who immediately charges it and gives Emily a shock. Her body jumps from the shock, but her heart doesn't and, while the defibrillator charges again, the medic and JJ continue with the CPR. The other medic has lowered the gurney to the ground, so it's ready to use if they get a heartbeat and is now starting an IV into Emily's arm.

"This is the last time. If her heart doesn't start beating now, we have to call it" one of the medics say when the defibrillator is ready to shock Emily for the tenth time. JJ nods with tears in her eyes, just like the rest of the team, she can't die, not after everything she survived.

One medic shocks Emily for the last time as the other watches the heart monitor closely. The room is deadly quiet, the only sound you can hear is the flat-lining of the monitor.

After five seconds the monitor shows a very weak heartbeat, which steadily grows stronger and Emily opens her eyes gasping for breath. JJ cups her face with tears streaming down her face, Emily lifts a hand of her own to wipe away the tears on JJ's face and they just stare and smile at each other. The other people in the room feel honoured to see this intimate moment between the two women.

The medics hate to break up the moment, but they need to take Emily to the hospital so the doctors can figure out what caused her to have a heart attack. "Agent Prentiss, we need to take you to the hospital now" one of them says.

"There's no need" Emily stubbornly says, feeling fine.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss" Garcia starts.

JJ follows "You were almost declared dead, legally this time"

"You had a heart attack" Rossi states.

Reid continues without statistics "A woman your age and health shouldn't get a heart attack"

"After this" Tara says shaking her head.

"Are you seriously" Walker adds shaking his head as well

Alvez finishes the sentence "Saying that there's no need to get checked out?"

JJ speaks up once again threatening "I'll tell you one thing Em if you don't go to the hospital, we are over. I love your stubbornness, it's part of what makes you you, but I refuse to be in a relationship with someone whose pride is more important than their health" Emily looks slightly embarrassed by being berated by the whole team and JJ threatening to end their relationship. Seeing as that is not a threat JJ used lightly she realizes that she really scared JJ and that she better go to the hospital without more protest.

* * *

"There you are" JJ says as soon as Emily opens her eyes again. She gives Emily a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and dimming the lights in the room.

When JJ sits back down, Emily looks a bit confused when she sees she's already in the hospital and not in the ambulance anymore, she asks "What happened after we got into the ambulance?"

JJ sighs a bit at the memory "When we're almost at the hospital you got a seizure as result of the lack of blood to your brains earlier. They sedated you so they could run the necessary tests without you having another seizure" Emily looks at JJ with raised eyebrows surprised by this "The good news is that you received a clean bill of health with the instructions to take it easy for the next few days and if you feel pressure on your chest we have to come back immediately"

Emily looks relieved "So this was nothing more than an unlucky one-time thing?" she asks, wanting to make sure she understands her girlfriend right.

JJ nods "Indeed"

Emily points towards her clothes that are laying on a chair in the corner of the room "Can you give me my pants?" she asks JJ. JJ doubt for a second thinking that this means Emily wants to get out of here right now, but she relents and hands Emily her pants. Emily ruffles through her pockets, she finds what she was looking for and pulls it out of the pocket. She starts singing.

 _How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I can  
How long will I need you  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan_

How long will I be with you  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash up on the sand

How long will I want you  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far  
How long will I hold you  
As long as your father told you  
As long as you can

 _How long will I give to you  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say_

How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I may

How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you

Emily shows JJ the box carrying the engagement ring she bought a few months ago and opens it.

"Jennifer Sandy Jareau, I've loved you since the day we met. I was lucky enough that you were willing to risk your career to go out on a date with me at first and later officially become my amazing girlfriend. I love you for now and always. Will you do me to honor of becoming my wife?" Emily looks at JJ hopefully.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you, Em" she answers with a huge smile and Emily's face is carrying a similar smile after hearing JJ's answer. She carefully takes the ring between two fingers and slips it on JJ's finger before they exchange a passionate kiss.

* * *

I have no medical knowledge so that was mostly made up. However, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have some time, please leave a review.


	3. The Love

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!**

I hope that all of you have a great day.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life has gotten busy with school, work, volunteering and working on getting my driver's license. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the last chapter of this story.

Also thank you for the new follows and favorites and a special thank you to **tc3po95, Guest** and **alyssanicole420** for leaving a review at the last chapter.

* * *

While Emily recovered and the team caught the unsub Emily, JJ, their parents and Garcia planned the wedding with a date set for three weeks from the moment Emily proposed since the team will be off-rotation in that week. When they started with planning they realised that it was less work than they thought it would be, but then having an ambassador as mother/mother-in-law might also help and Garcia was a pro at dividing the tasks between everyone present. In the end everything was taken care off two days before the wedding.

The day before the wedding the whole former and current BAU team with their plus-ones were present at the rehearsal dinner and the group existing out of fifteen people chatted away, getting to know each other before the big event. By the end of the evening they were teasing and ganging up on one another like they have known each other for ages. The evening didn't only exist out of fun, there were also quite a few beautiful words said and both good and bad memories were exchanged between all the guests.

As almost everyone had left JJ and Emily said goodbye to each other "Remind me again why we're doing it this way?" Emily complains as she realizes that the promises JJ made her that morning to get her to come out of bed won't be realised.

"Because, sweetie, we both decided to do it this way and follow the tradition" JJ explains once again, emphasising the word 'both'.

Emily concedes and says "Alright, but you better show up tomorrow" playfully threatening JJ.

JJ feigns an offended look " _I_ better show up, you mean, _you_ better show up. I'm sure Spence can confirm that statistically you are more likely to get cold feet" engaging in a playful banter with her soon-to-be-wife.

Emily smiles and pulls JJ into an embrace "I have to admit that that is probably true, but I swear on my life that I'll be waiting for you tomorrow" JJ pulls back slightly.

"I know, Em" JJ says with a smile "And if you still happen to be absent, I swear to you that I'll use you as target practice" she ends with a wink.

Emily visibly gulps "But you never miss"

"One-hundred percent on my tests for the past eleven years, so I indeed do not miss. Although, I got those marks shooting at paper that didn't stand a chance, you might just distract me enough for me to miss my target" JJ says with a smile and ending with a sweet kiss on Emily's lips.

Emily smiles into the kiss as they come up for air she tells JJ "I might distract you, but just so you know I already gave Derek a paper with my vows on it so I'll still be able to make them when you once again shut down my mind when I see you"

Their moment is interrupted when Garcia giggles, noticing that Emily and JJ are looking at her questioningly she explains "JJ gave me her vows earlier today and gave me the exact same reason as you just gave her" the pair smiles at Garcia and then to each other.

"Well, it seems like great minds really do think alike" JJ says.

Morgan walks up to the three of them "Baby girl, it seems like we'll have to use some force to separate them in time for us to still shut an eye. I got my stubborn partner and you take Miss Pennsylvania petite?" and he makes a move to grab Emily who quickly moves behind JJ.

From her current position Emily replies "Okay, okay, point taken Morgan. I only need two more minutes, you get the car running and I'll be right behind you"

"Only if you promise not to steal anything" Morgan says with a wink as he takes Garcia by the arm and walks away backwards.

Emily smirks "Can't promise anything, partner, I might just steal a kiss from this princess"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Morgan replies.

Emily retorts "Well that leaves me free to do just about anything" Morgan laughs while turning around and continuing to walk away.

When Garcia and Morgan are both out of sight JJ tells Emily "I love you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss and I can't wait to marry you"

"I love you too, Jennifer Sandy Jareau and I look forward to the moment I can start introducing you as my wife" Emily tells JJ and they exchange an heated kiss until they're broken apart by their phones ringing with the same message of their respective best man and maid of honour telling them to get their asses to the cars.

* * *

The official part of the wedding went off without a hitch, well except for the fact that both brides needed the paper with their vows and were still stumbling over words because they were taken aback by the sight in front of their eyes. Not a single person was able to keep their eyes dry during the exchange of the vows. As soon as they were allowed they exchanged a chaste kiss and left the room hand in hand.

Later that night after everyone had said their piece making the room laugh and melt the music for the First Dance was started. JJ and Emily choose for the song Everything by Michael Bublé

 _You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_  
 _You're the line in the sand when I go too far_  
 _You're the swimming pool on an August day_  
 _And you're the perfect thing to see_

 _And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute_  
 _Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_  
 _Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true_  
 _Cause you can see it when I look at you_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you; you make me sing_  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_  
 _And you light me up when you ring my bell_  
 _You're a mystery, you're from outer space_  
 _You're my every minute of my every day_

 _And I can't believe, that I'm your man_  
 _And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can_  
 _Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through_  
 _And you know that's what our love can do_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you; you make me sing_  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you; you make me sing_  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_  
 _You're every song, and I sing along_  
 _Cause you're my everything_  
 _Yeah, yeah_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

The rest of the night was lovely, everyone enjoyed it and although unexpected things happened, mostly caused by a BAU member, everyone who was present would always tell you that it was a perfect wedding filled with what love is about.

Also, true to BAU style the team caught a case the night that JJ and Emily came back from their honeymoon, but at least the case ended with what the BAU considers as a win.

* * *

JJ and Emily were married for 51 years when Emily died at the age of 97 and JJ died a few months later at the age of 95. They worked for the BAU until they quit when they were married for 25 years, they had decided that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together without worrying about serial killers and having to dodge bullets. They lived a long and happy life.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated, so you know what to do if you have some time ;)

 **Very important:**

 _The 2017 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2017 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2017 and end December 31, 2017. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


End file.
